Never Have They Fallen
by redraven01
Summary: I wrote your name on the sky but the wind blew it away. I wrote your name on the sand but the waves washed it away. I wrote your name in my heart and forever it will stay. From Robin to Zoro


A/N: This is a poem i've been working on for about an hour and here's a story i've been working on for 3 hours. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Your lips speak soft sweetness**

**Your touch, a cool caress**

"Swordsman-san?" That voice. That beautiful voice the swordsman heard everyday on the Going Merry. The swordsman grunted and opened an eye following the archaeologist walk over the round table and lay down her book with a blanket on her hand. She walked over the swordsman and stood in front of her.

"What is it now woman?" he asked closing his eyes. She frowned, "I have a name don't I?" she asked and the swordsman shrugged his shoulders.

"You keep calling me 'Swordsman-san', it's time I call you 'woman'." he replied and Robin smiled and laughed a little bit. She kneeled down to face Zoro and caressed his left cheek. The swordsman's eyes opened and saw her smiling sweetly at him as she rubbed her hand on his face,

"I love that playful side of yours, Swordsman-san." she said. The swordsman's face was flushed looking at Robin surprisingly. She gave a last smile and gave the dark blue blanket to the swordsman who was shivering as the wind blew. The swordsman took it without a word and went back to sleep still feeling a warm sensation on his left cheek where her hands were rubbing it.

_'That was...a bold move.' _He thought and tried to sleep.

**I am lost in your magic**

**My heart beats within your chest**

The night was once again cold and breezy. The swordsman shivered, he found himself on top of the crow nest. He clutched the blanket and rubbed his hands together. Footseps...it's...

"...The woman..." He murmured under his breath so the climbing archaeologist who was now hoisting herself up won't hear what he said. But the raven haired archaeologist somehow heard it. She frowned and looked at Zoro who was frowning, too, looking away from her.

"I told you not to call me 'woman'." she complained.

"And I told you hundreds of times not to call me 'Swordsman-san'." he replied.

"But calling you like that became a habit to me. I worked with the Baroque Works...they call us by 'Mr.' and 'Ms'." She said trying not to shudder as she said the word 'Baroque Works'.

"Well I feel sorry for you. Calling you a 'woman' has become a habit to me too." and the raven haired Robin sighed in defeat. A cold gust of wind blew, she shivered and Zoro looked at her.

"Are you cold?" He asked Robin. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No, i'm fine." She lied. The swordsman leaned closer and wrapped the blanket around her.

"You're not fine." He said. They're faces were only inches away from each other and they could feel each other's warmth. They're eyes locked. He could hear her heart beating and his beating so loud.

**I dream of you each night I sleep**

**And think of you every morning I wake up**

They were in a deep long silence. When they're lips nearly touched...

"Robin-chan!" Yelled a love-struck cook from below the crow nest. The archaeologist peered at the cook who was waving at him and the swordsman hid. He doesn't know why but he needs to or that sick love-cook would suspect something and start an argument once again.

"What is it Cook-san?" Asked Robin politely.

"Would you like something to drink or to eat while i'm still awake?" Asked the blonde haired cook. The swordsman rolled his raven eyes saying, "That sick voice has got to go."

"That's very kind of you Cook-san but I think i'm not hungry or thirsty for anything." She replied. And the cook nodded.

"I understand, my love." He repliedand went back to his quarters. When he was gone and out of sight as his footsteps trailed off...they both sighed in relief.

"Ok...that was close." Said the swordsman.

"Too close." Added the archaeologist. They looked at each other once again and Zoro got up.

"So...good night." He said. And the archaeologist looked up and smiled at him. Instead of climbing down the ladder he jumped off the crow nest. The archaeologist looked up the dark blue starry sky. Before the swordsman entered his room he glanced at Robin and entered his room closing the door behind him. He dropped to his knees and let the hard ground hurt him. He grunted as his body hit the floor, yeah, he was hurt a little bit but it wasn't enough. He groaned and rolled on his back staring at the ceiling.. He frowned and said five words he never thought he'd say.

"... I'm inlove with the 'woman." And his eyes widened as he realized what he just said.

"Oh great." he said slapping his hand on his forehead. It wasn't long enough when he felt sleepy. So he slowly closed his eyes and whispered her name before drifting to sleep and dreaming of something unexpected.

The swordsman blinked several times and blocked the ray of sun that met his eyes. He rolled to his side but he fell on the floor with a loud _thump!_

"Ow..." He threw the pile of clothes that was on top of himand stretched his arms and yawned. He remembered he was on the floor. He was on the floor, right?

"Right?"

Right! Yes, the green haired swordsman remembered he slept on the cold wooden floor. He was a little confused but what's wrong if someone helped you up your bed? The archaeologist was the one who first popped up on her mind.

**Never have I fallen**

**But I am quickly on my way**

When the swordsman took a few steps to the floor and before he could open the door he remebered a weird dream he dreamt. His eyes widened in horror stepped back away from the door and sitting on his bed.

"That stupid dream...Why the hell did I remember that? What was it about again?"

_**Zoro's Dream...**_

The sound of crickets, the wind blowing, the rustling trees, grasses, the babbling brook and the trickling fountain...the laughter of four people lying underneath a big broad tree. They were happy...that...wait that...that's Zoro, Robin and 2 kids! 2 kids wrestling playfully with their father. Oh, how sweet...oh yeah!

_**End of Zoro's Dream... **_

And his eyes widened slowly once again.

"Oh...my..." He said and there was a loud knock on the door. He stood up and opened the door. Her again.

"Oh, good morning Swordsman-san. How was your sleep?" And the swordsman rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, it was quite alright. It was a um...a dreamless sleep." He said. And Robin replied a, "Okay. By the way, breakfast is ready."

"Um...you know what?" And the swordsman closed the door behind her pulling her to his room.

"W-what is it Swordsman-san?" asked the archaeologist confusingly.

"I have something to say."

"Yes, Swordsman-san?" There was a long silence.

"...I...I love you." and her eyes widened. He looked away hiding his blush.

**I think of your arms being around me**

**You hold a heart in your hands**

He felt her wrap her arms around him pressing her forehead against his back.

"Thank you...Swordsman-san. I feel...I feel the same way about you, too for a long time but i'm not sure you..." Her voice trailed off. The swordsman smiled.

"It's okay." he said. He gently held her hands and faced her. He leaned in closer and closer. They're lips met. It was amazing. It was perfect. They solved their problems. They're together. They got out his room being more than just a friend. They knew, they hoped, they wished, this would last longer. For never have the swordsman and the archaeologist have fallen.

**That has never been given away**

**We have found our love**

**Never let go of me **

**For I will love you with all my heart, with all my soul**

**Robin, you are my strength when I am weak**

**You are the treasure that I seek**

**I know i'm gonna be with you forever**

**Always remember that I will be here right by your side**

**Always remember that I...love...you.**

**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everybody. Rate and Review guys.


End file.
